


Thanksgiving

by Sandra_Taylor



Series: Clueless [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Body insecurity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-05 22:24:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12803673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandra_Taylor/pseuds/Sandra_Taylor
Summary: Michael’s really looking forward to Thanksgiving. Sure, he’s gonna see his family including his little nephew (who’s just turned one, holly shit), but that’s not really it.He hasn’t seen Aaron in almost three months. They’ve texted a lot, called about once a week and even skyped a few times (most of that time for sex, because phone sex is fun for only so long), but it’s not the same. And Aaron had midterms now, so it’s been weeks since he actually saw him and months since he saw him face-to-face.





	Thanksgiving

Michael’s really looking forward to Thanksgiving. Sure, he’s gonna see his family including his little nephew (who’s just turned one, holly shit), but that’s not really it.

He hasn’t seen Aaron in almost three months. They’ve texted a lot, called about once a week and even skyped a few times (most of that time for sex, because phone sex is fun for only so long), but it’s not the same. And Aaron had midterms now, so it’s been weeks since he actually saw him and months since he saw him face-to-face.

He’s excited to see his family, but he can’t wait to see Aaron again.

He’s not surprised when Aaron doesn’t go to him right from the airport. He has a week off, so it’s Monday and Michael still has work anyway, so it’s not a surprise. And then he drives to Santa Cruz, because he didn’t want to spend his money on flight tickets. He spends Thursday and Friday morning there, and he’s pretty sure Aaron’s dad wants him home, too. But it’s already Friday evening when he gets home, so he texts Aaron.

_Finally home. You coming over?_

_Can’t, catching up with Jess_

Michael frowns. He could have sworn Aaron was catching up with Jess Tuesday, so he couldn’t come over back then. But maybe he was wrong, maybe it was Sabih back then. Or maybe Blaire, Michael knows Aaron’s missing her crazy.

So he’s not really that bothered, just heats up some leftovers mum packed for him and sits on the couch with Netflix. He has some movies to catch up with.

But then the next day the situation repeats itself. Aaron can’t come over because he’s with Blaire, then lunch with Jess, afternoon with Sabih and finally, _you know how dad is about dinner_.

By the time the last text comes over, Michael throws the phone on the armchair close to him and chooses the next episode on his Netflix feed. For once he has no papers to grade, nowhere to be and no pressing matter to attend to. He made sure of that when Aaron told him he’s there only for this one week, flying out to Boston Sunday evening.

He spends the night with pizza and Netflix. He tries not to pity himself, but really – what is he supposed to think when his boyfriend, who’s in town only for one weekend since forever ago, obviously doesn’t want to see him?

He tries once more when he wakes up the next morning.

_Wanna do brunch? The pancakes are on me_

_Sorry, can’t, grandpa’s in town_

Michael snorts. He can’t be sure it’s a lie, of course, but he’s doubting it’s the truth. Or at least the full truth. Because if his family’s in town, it’s probably been there since Thursday and Aaron hasn’t mentioned them once before.

_Whatever. If you didn’t want to see me, you could have just say so. The same if you wanted to break up_

Now he turns the phone off and throws it once again to the armchair before going to make himself a breakfast. He has two more series to see today before going back to school tomorrow and trying to avoid Blaire at all costs.

He doesn’t go out. He orders some Chinese food for lunch and then just lies around, reading for a while but mostly just watching Netflix. It’s not how he wanted this weekend to go, not how he imagined it to go. But whatever, Aaron doesn’t see it the same way, he can deal.

It’s almost 6 PM when there’s a persistent buzz from the door of the building. Michael frowns, but gets up and goes to the talking device by his door with which he can talk to anyone in front of the building.

“Who’s there?”

“Let me up, asshole, we need to talk.”

Michael sighs, but buzzes Aaron in. He doesn’t really want to talk, not anymore, but he also knows the determination in Aaron’s voice. And it is Sunday evening, so they need to sort it out as soon as possible. If there is something to sort out and Aaron hasn’t come to just… officially end things.

When Aaron makes it to Michael’s door, there’s a full bag in his hand and he’s frowning. That’s when Michael actually realizes what time is it and that Aaron was supposed to leave that evening.

“Aren’t you supposed to be at LAX already.”

“I would be, if you’d answer your goddamn phone!”

“I would answer, if you actually told me the truth and didn’t hide behind fucking excuses.”

“They were not-”

“Seriously? You’re still gonna pretend that you needed three evenings to catch up with Jess and that your grandparents are here now suddenly, but you failed to mention them during our texts Thursday and Friday?”

Aaron shuts his mouth at that. His jaw works and he looks torn, before he sets his jaw, lets the bag fall and looks Michael right in the eyes. They’re still standing in the hallway, Michael’s back to the now closed doors.

“Okay. So, I lied.”

“Obviously.” Michael snorts and avoids Aaron’s eyes. “Seriously, if you want to end it, then just-”

“End it? Are you nuts? I tried to prevent us breaking up! But now you saw me anyway, so hey, we probably should end it before you kick me out, right?”

“Kick you… what the fuck, Aaron?”

“Just look at me!” When Michael just blinks at him a few times, Aaron groans and strips off his hoodie and after a moment of hesitation his shirt, too. “Look at me! You’re in LA, a city full of beautiful, fit blokes and I’m-”

“An idiot.”

Michael can see what Aaron’s talking about now. Not because he’s half naked, but the moment he started talking about fit blokes, Michael noticed that Aaron’s belly is a little rounder than the last time he saw him and his arms aren’t as muscular as he’s used to.

“You’re a fucking idiot. Is this why you were avoiding me? Because of your body image issues?”

“I don’t have issues with my body image!”

“You sure?” snorts Michael and nods at the way Aaron is suddenly hugging himself, trying to hide his body. “Aaron… how much time we have?”

“What?”

“You need to get back to Boston tonight. How much time we have?”

“About three hours? The plane leaves at ten, but I should probably get there sooner.”

“Three hours. I can work with that.”

“What are you-”

But Michael doesn’t care what Aaron was going to ask. He just gets to him, tugs him closer to himself and finally kisses him. That is all he wanted to do for the last three days, all he dreamed about for the last few weeks.

Well, that and…

“You okay if we move this to the bedroom?”

Aaron’s eyes are vulnerable, open wide and gazing at Michael in amazement. With his soft, beard-less cheeks and boyish haircut he looks so damn young. How could Michael want anyone else?

“You sure? I mean… it’s been months and I… well…”

Michael doesn’t wait for any more of Aaron’s rambling. He takes him to his bedroom and makes sure Aaron screams with pleasure.

***

They’re a little bit early for Aaron’s flight, but Michael just takes them to one of the fast foods in the terminal for dinner. He did quite a number on Aaron in the two hours they spent in his bedroom. But now Aaron’s smile is back and he’s no longer trying to hide himself from his eyes, even though he’s just in a t-shirt with short sleeves.

“You know,” snorts Aaron before biting into his burger, “this is how it began. I didn’t really have time for proper meals so I got some in fast food. Then I didn’t have time to go to gym, so I just skipped it. Once, then twice, and now I can’t remember the last time I was in the gym.”

“You’re not eating?” Aaron rolls his eyes, but Michael frowns. It’s not healthy. He knows Aaron looks okay now, but that’s probably thanks to Mel’s cooking and a week of full night sleep. God knows how he looked after, or even during his midterms.

“One would say my problem is the exact opposite.”

“Aaron!”

He’s saying it jokingly, but Michael can sense that he doesn’t really feel it that way.

“I don’t give a fuck how you look. I missed you, not your body.”

“You sound like a character from a romantic comedy. A bad romantic comedy.”

Michael rolls his eyes and takes another bite from his own burger. Aaron sighs and bites into his own.

“You’re coming back for Christmas, right?”

“Sure, dad would kill me if I even tried to spend the holidays at the dorm.”

“So no more hiding. The moment you say hi to everyone, I want you to myself for at least a day.”

Aaron tries to hide his smile behind his burger, but Michael can see it.

“So, you’re not going to your parents for Christmas?”

“No. Me and all my siblings got there Thursday and gave them their Christmas present now – they’re going to a cruise through Caribbean during Christmas. And Peter and Gwen want to spend their first real family Christmas just the three of them, so me and Laurel are gonna stay home for it.”

“So I can come bother you any time?”

Aaron’s now grinning the easy, flirtatious smile that Michael was charmed by the very first time they met. While Michael is proud that Aaron’s comfortable enough in their relationship to share with him his insecurities (well, kinda, and it worked out in the end anyway), he really likes the cocky kid that Aaron truly is.

“You’re more than welcome to bother me for all the holidays, babe.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading and, as always, feedback would be appreciated.  
> However, I have one more thing to ask.  
> It came to my attention recently that original work is not exactly allowed here. And the only english site I know that doesn't mind original work is wattpad, and let's be honest, I'm not sure I want to post there. So, does anyone has any suggestions as to where I could post this one so I wouldn't have problems here? Any suggestion will be deeply appreciated.


End file.
